


warm ups

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [51]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, F/M, Seasonal Alts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Christmas Lissa helps summer Frederick warm up.
Relationships: Frederick/Liz | Lissa
Series: Poll Fics [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 10





	warm ups

**Author's Note:**

> Some PWP with their seasonal alts. Merry Christmas!

Being summoned in festival attire, particularly seasonal festival attire, can be inconvenient at times. Lissa supposes they could drop their gimmick at any time, that there’s nothing really stopping them, but it’s fun staying in character, and definitely an easy well to tell her apart from her lookalike. Which is a weird concept that makes her head hurt and that she tries not to think about it, though Other Lissa is pretty nice and fun to hang out with.

The Frederick that always dresses like he’s headed to the beach certainly isn’t the Frederick that she knows, but he’s still  _ Frederick _ , in a sense- really, it’s too complicated to dwell on- and the two become fast friends, able to converse almost like they already know each other. There are only subtle differences in their worlds, which makes it easy for them to bond, and it’s amusing with just how opposite they are. After all, she’s dressed for the winter, and spends a summer sweating at his side, and then, when winter comes along, she gets to watch him shiver.

Which is around the time she finally decides to address the fact that they’re becoming more than fast friends, or at least, that’s what she hopes for. There is a part of her that wonders if it’s wrong to think of him like this just because he’s “a” Frederick, when it’s her own Frederick that she first began to fall for, but by now, she’s spent enough time with  _ this _ Frederick that she’s begun to fall for him as well, and she knows that the only way to get what she wants from Frederick is to be direct, dig her heels in, and refuse to budge.

“You’re too cold,” she tells him, watching him shiver one day, ready for her plan of attack.

“There’s nothing to be done about it,” Frederick replies, and she rolls her eyes.

“You could at least try to warm up! Maybe I could help you?” she suggests with a grin, but he doesn’t pick up on any hidden meaning. Of course he doesn’t. It’s Frederick, after all.

“If I get to training hard enough, I’m sure I won’t notice the cold at all,” he says, and she groans.

“No, you’re just going to get sick or something! Don’t be stupid, Frederick. Let’s go inside, alright? My room isn’t too far from here, and maybe I can put some tea on or something. I’m sure I can warm you right up…”

Frederick hesitates for a moment, probably debating if he should really act so casually with her, but he knows by now that any Lissa, in any world, would prefer he behave casually around her, so he eventually caves. Nodding, he says, “That does sound pleasant. Alright, lead the way.”

If he doesn’t like her back, this is going to be incredibly awkward, and she knows that. She’s taking a huge risk, and if it fails, she very well may end up running straight to the summoner and begging to be sent back to her own world, just to avoid him from here on out, but this is a risk that Lissa is willing to take. Any other attempts to catch his interest have failed so far, and this is all that she has left.

And so, she locks the door behind them and ignores him asking what sort of tea she has and if she’d prefer that he prepares it, and immediately begins shedding the layers of her winter costume. Frederick’s eyes go wide as he realizes just how  _ much _ of it she’s taking off, and he stammers, “Wh-what do you think you’re doing?”

“I had an idea,” she says. “The best way to get warm is to share body heat, right? Well, you kind of have to do that skin to skin, don’t you?”

“Lissa, I would never…” But he trails off as she continues to strip, unable to hide the look in his eyes as they continue traveling over her body, which is becoming more exposed by the moment. He’s doomed, and he knows it, and she knows that this was just the right gamble to take.

“Are you sure about that?” she asks with a wink, shedding the last bit of clothing to leave herself completely naked before him. He has made no move to leave, even though there is nothing stopping him from unlocking the door and escaping. “I’m not really  _ your _ princess, am I? There’s nothing wrong with  _ us _ doing this.”

He doesn’t step back as she steps closer to him, and remains frozen in place as she pulls him in for a kiss. It only takes him a few stiff seconds before he begins kissing her back, and Lissa grins into it as she reaches her hand down, grabbing hold of the waistband of his shorts. This is going even more smoothly than she hoped, and is going to be too easy.

She kisses him for a good while before she pulls back so that she can help remove his shorts the rest of the way, lamenting that she didn’t get him to take off his sandals as soon as he came in the room. They’re far from a pleasant sight, but she’s afraid that to remove them now would take them out of the mood, so she chooses to ignore them as she gets down on her knees in front of him.

“P-please, at least allow me to do…” he starts, but trails off into a low and needy moan as she wraps her hand around his cock.

“You don’t have to worry about that right now,” she murmurs. “Just let me take care of everything. I’ll warm you right up, Frederick.”

With that, she presses her lips to the tip of his cock, and any protest he might have had is entirely lost. His voice comes out in a low and broken moan as he resigns himself to his fate, letting Lissa take control of the situation entirely.

Wrapping her lips around him, she draws him deeper into her mouth, taking delight in the groans that she earns from him as a result. Though she doesn’t have experience with this, he doesn’t have anything to compare her to, and she thinks that his reactions might mean that she’s doing a good job either way. Whatever the case, she pushes forward until she’s completely engulfed him in her mouth, and he reflexively rests a hand on the back of her head.

She runs her tongue along the length of his cock, and Frederick’s grip tightens, his breath growing more erratic. He won’t be difficult to finish off with own lack of experience, and she begins to bob her head, continuing with her tongue, targeting every sensitive point that she finds, until he can hardly breathe, and moans her name with each attempt at a breath.

When he comes, she remains still for a moment, letting him finish completely while she swallows, and only then does she pull back, looking up at him with a playful grin. She’s never seen Frederick so flustered before, his face flushed and his brow slick with sweat, his eyes closed. And when he does finally open them, he glances off to the side, unable to look her in the eye.

“Did that warm you up?” she teases, and he bites his lip before he replies.

“Perhaps a bit,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
